The Final Countdown my way
by wizard24
Summary: Hello everyone. This is my frist story on fan fiction. Please enjoy.


The USS Nimitz (CVN-68) and her escort ship the USS Pinckney (DDG-91) are three hundred nautical miles from their home port, steaming hard and fast to get back to port. The Nimitz is the lead ship on her class. She is one thousand ninety two feet (1,092 ft.) in length, and has a displacement of 100,000 tons (one hundred thousands tons) fully loaded. The Pinckney is an Arleigh Burke Class Destroyer. She is 509 ft. (five hundred nine feet) in length, and has a displacement of 10,100 tons (ten thousand one hundred tons) fully loaded.

A hundred nautical miles off the Coast of Naval Air Station North Island, San Diego, and a wormhole opened up of nowhere and transporting the Nimitz and her escort ship the Pinckney into an unfamiliar world. Launching two F-14C Tomcat from the forward catapults (cats), and starts to patrol the area for signs of life. On the number three catapult an E-2C Hawkeye is launched to provide early warning updates to the aircraft and the carrier. Coming out of nowhere below two Tomcats, a jet black dragon shoot the gap between the two jets, scaring the pilots out of there minds. "What was that?" "Don't know," said his wing man. "Head back to the ship there's nothing we can do about this."

Meanwhile, as the Tomcats return to carrier, the dragon reports to his queen. "What is it?" said the queen of the dragons. "The strange feeling we all felt was humans coming a wormhole, my lady," says the black dragon. "Good," says the queen, "they maybe powerful allies, very powerful." as she said that she showed off a very sharp toothed smile. "Let's go meet these humans," as the scout, and two guards fly to the ship, two F/A-18E Super Hornets intercepts the four and escorts them to the carrier.

Right after the two Super Hornets returns form escort duty, I felt a good and bad United States Marine Sentry, two in front and in back. As the dragons landed on the forward part of the flight deck, the crew not knowing what they are, they call the Marines who are stationed aboard the ship and stood with M16 assault rifles trained on the four. The queen looked around for the two crewmembers that escorted her to the ship. After she looked around she noticed my aura and found out its much different that everybody else and she told one of her guards to get her guards to get me, but before he could get to me the Marine Sentries blocked his path. After one of the queen guard's tried to get me, I tried to go to her but only to get hit in the back of the head with the butt of the rifle. "Ah!" I said as I cried out in pain. I looked up at the dragon queen who worried about me and said to her, _"You don't need to worry about me, my lady. "Who are you!"_ said the queen in a commanding voice. _"I'm just a half-breed." "What bleeds?" "Half dragon, half human, my lady." "Who were your parents?"_ she asked. I looked down at that. _"Or better yet, what type of dragon are you?" "I'm ¼ time dragon and ¼ royal dragons; my mother was ½ time dragon and ½ royal dragons." "But I only know who my mother is but not my father." "My mother also did mention that I was related to the dragon queen." "But, she went missing ten years ago." "Oh, I did have a sister." "But she disappeared a few years ago." " I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, she just protecting her young like all mother dragons are to do." "So you might be my aunt."_ She nodded to me. _"Would you like to be my translator?" "It would be my pleasure my queen." "Good." "Good for me or you." "Both,"_ she said. _"Thank you."_ I whispered to her.

I told the sentry to allow me to go to the dragoness. They me let go to her, so I ran over to her and bowed in front of her out of respect and she bowed back to return the respect. After that I got behind her forefront leg and hugged it. While I was hugging her forefront leg, she nuzzled me with the tip of her snout. With that out of the way, the queen started to talk about her negations through me to the captain. After a lengthy talk with the captain, my aunt was tied of the captain lying to her. _"Nephew." "Yes aunt." "Please come with me to your rightful home and family."_ With that said I turned to the captain, and said to him. "I'm sorry captain, but the queen is tried of you lying to her, so knock it off." when I finished talking to the captain, I noticed that he two of the sentries to take me back to the brig. When the sentries walked over to get me I looked at my aunt, and nodded to her telling her and her escorts to change into their humanoids forms.

With a bright blast of light, the queen and her escorts changed into a human-like form but with some dragon features. Being that most of the crew are males, they all got nosebleeds from the view that my aunt give them, and the same thing for the females from the males dragons. "Ha ha, perverts," I said. After I said that, my aunt turned me around and pushed her chest against my face and head, making me blush. _"Aunt?" "Yes." "I'm tried." "Ok, let's go, guards,"_ said the queen. _"Yes my lady." "Change back into true form, we're going back home."_ "Watch yourselves humans we will come back tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky." In the same bright blast of light, the four changed back into their dragon form. After the queen changed I tied a black ribbon around her neck, at the middle of the ribbon is a silver shaped heart. When I tied the ribbon on I left some room for me to slip in between her neck and the ribbon.

While I was resting against my aunt's neck, her breathing in and out calmed me down enough. "Mama." I whispered as I slept. "He's dreaming how cute." "Little one." "Yes my beautiful aunt." "Were almost to the palace." "Ok." After ten minutes in the air, I felt my aunt touch strip of land. "Wake up, young one, were home." *yawns* I woke up and spilled out of the ribbon and saw a handful of male dragons and two or three dozen female dragons. As soon as I made a cute look at all of the dragoness and they yell, "Cute!" and they all glomped me, and pushed me in between their big breasts. The only thing I could do is bite and lick their huge breasts. I asked a few different times for them to get off me, but it didn't work, so I asked my aunt to get them off me.

"Ladies, would you please get off him, " my aunt said in a commanding voice. "Aunt." "Yes, young one." "I would like to mate one of these females." as I said that all of the unmated even some of the mated females blushes at the comment." Also I'm so c-c-cold." "Here let me warm you up cutie," one of the dragoness picked me up and put me in between her breast . "Thank you." "It's my pleasure young prince." "Aunt, what is she talking about?" "Unlike your mother, I never mated, so I have no heir, so I'm making you my heir, and you're the prince of the dragons." "Thank you, but I'm only half-dragon so…" "So what, it doesn't matter." "Plus, I think the female that warmed up has already claimed you as her mate." "Oh fun," I said sarcastically. When I said that I noticed a shadow coming up behind me. "Hello hime." "What does that mean my little mate?" "It means princess in Japanese." "Oh why thank you cutie." "Thank you my ryuu-hime, come here." "Coming little one." Then she uses her tail to pick me up and a servant took us to our quarters.

In the room is a special dragon-sized bed, big enough for my dragoness and myself. Holding on to my mate's claw I guided her to the bed ,and allows her to sit on the bed first, as to be a gentlemen. After she got comfortable, she pts my side of the bed. "Please come to be honey," she said in sweet voice. "Ok hime." "Thank god that your so god damn cute." After that was said, I blushed so badly it looked like I was red in the face.

Later that night, something feel off, so I looked around, but found out that I couldn't move, with my mate laying under me, and feeling a very heavy weight on top of me, I looked up and seen a very, large pair of breasts, and seen my aunt looking down at me. "Morning my beautiful aunt." "Good morning little one," and leans down kisses me hard on the lips. *Moans.* during when my aunt was kissing me, my mate woke up and seen the queen kissing her mate. "My lady, why are kissing my mate." "Because I can and also I'm marking him as my mate." "O-o-ok, my lady I don't mind sharing him." with that said the two females pinned me in between their missive bodies. So I found myself lying my aunt and my mate. Both of them leaned down and kissed me on the cheeks. "I'm in heaven." Both of my mates look at me in confusion, and then the queen asks me. "What do you mean little one?" "What I mean is that you two are angels to me." When I said that the both of them blushed badly, and both of them pushes their massive bodies against me. With me sleeping in between their bodies, my mates made sure that the flow of heat to me is not disturbed.

As I woke up the next morning, I still felt their weight around me. "Good morning my sexy mates." "Good morning little one," my aunt said to me. "Good morning cutie," said Stacy. And I kissed both of them of their large breasts, while both of them kissed me on the cheeks and lips. "Umm aunt." "Yes little one." "Not to ruin your funny but, we got to meet that captain again." "We will, but one more person will join us." "Who would that be?" "That would be me." At that I looked at other mate, Stacy. "The queen asked me to come to protect you." With that said and done the dragon queen, her escorts, my mate changed into their dragons forms and I hopped on to my aunt back and took off towards the carrier.

As the six of us got closer to the Nimitz, the queen dispatched the scout to look ahead. _"Honey." "Yes little one?" "You rule over all reptiles correct." "Yes I do, why?" "This does include sea serpents yes?" _The queen nodded to me. _"Good." "can you tell them to attack the two ships." "I can and also you can tell them to attack." "O-o-ok, my queen."_

Aboard the Nimitz, inside the Command Information Center (CIC), a sonarman reported to the captain. "Sir, we have a large number of an unknown contacts coming strait for us." "Range." "One thousand yards." "Understood." several tense minutes past until the sonarman spoke up. "Sir, the contacts have disappear from sonar range." As soon as the sonarman said that the Nimitz and the Pinckney where rocked by underwater explosions that breached their hull. _"Good job ladies." "It is our pleasure young prince."_

"Aunt I'm going to drop in on them." "Ok young one." when that was said I jumped off my aunts back, dive bombing the Nimitz and landing on the forward part of the flight deck right on the ships hull number, denting the steel past repair, and putting the forward catapults out of commission. "Sweet destruction." "What the hell do you think you're doing!" "Making sure that you humans can't do anything stupid like inferring in dragon law." _"You may land now my queen." "Ok little one."_ "Now captain you have a choice." "You can leave this world and never come back." "Or, I will destroy both of your ships." with said the crew member were desperate and asked the captain to say the right thing. "Oh alright, we'll leave this world and never come back." "Good, but before you return I need to your memories clean from when you came here till now."

"Oh, both of your ships hull have been repair." "Thanks kid, but what about where you landed." "Oh you'll never be able to repair that until you get back to your home port." "Think of that as a war wound to the Nimitz." "Wait?" "What war wound." "have a good day, and please never return." As I finished saying that I opened up the same wormhole that they came here from their world.

A hundred years later, you see four young dragon hatchlings, running around and chasing each while just playing around. A little ways back you see two adult females dragons with a male dragon lying against the larger of the females. "My lord, my lord," says a female guard running over to me. "What is it?" Unfortunately, the female stopped by landing on top of me. "The scouts spotter three large objects on the water about five miles from where the humans came through ten years ago." "Hold on." "Kids." "Yes, papa." "Stay close to your mothers, ok." "Ok, papa." "Let's go." After that had been said three of my personal guards took to the time-space hole. "What type of objects are they!" "Metal boats, my lord." "God damn it!" "I told those stupid humans never to come back!" "Get me the Identification number on those ships now!" "You two go, I pointed at two guards." Yes my lord." "Come here please." "What do you need my lord." "Can you give me a massage, my shoulders please," and she got behind me and massages my shoulders. By this time the two males reported back to me about the I.D. numbers. "Report." "he numbers are 68, 91, and 63." "Ah the USS Nimitz and the USS Pinckney are back, and the USS Missouri." "I was wondering when they would put her back in service." The Missouri is an Iowa Class battleship. She is 887.2 ft. (eight hundred eighty seven point two feet) in length, and has a displacement of 45,000 tons (forty five thousands tons) fully loaded. "It doesn't matter, sink the Nimitz and the Pinckney, but leave the Missouri alone." "Yes my lord." ten minutes later, multiple explosions ripped through the Nimitz and the Pinckney's hulls, and flooding the two ships, and putting them out of action of good. "Sea serpents." "Yes my lord." "Can you tow the Missouri to the cove facing the back side of the castle?" "Thank you ladies." "It is our pleasure my king." Ten minutes later, the Missouri was towed to the cove behind the castle. "Love." "Yes honey?" "I need your help to bring back five powerful warships and thirty patrol boats from there last known locations?" So the queen and myself brought the Imperial Japanese Navy battleship Yamato and her sister ship the Imperial Japanese Navy battleship Musashi to aid me in the future. In addition to the three battleships, thirty Patrol Torpedo (PT) boats, and the three aircraft carriers, Imperial Japanese Navy aircraft carrier Shinano, the Imperial Japanese Navy battleship/aircraft carrier Ise, and the USS Hornet (CV-8) were brought back from there last known locations to assist the battleships in sinking the enemy vessels.

The Yamato is a Yamato Class battleship. She is 839' 11" (eight hundred thirty nine ft. eleven in.) in length, and has a displacement of 71,659 tons (seventy one thousand six hundred fifty nine tons) fully loaded. The Musashi is a Yamato Class battleship. She is 839' 11" (eight hundred thirty nine ft. eleven in.) in length, and has a displacement of 71,659 tons (seventy one thousand six hundred fifty nine tons) fully loaded. The Shinano is a converted Yamato battleship aircraft carrier. She is 872' 8" (eight hundred seventy two ft. eight in.) in length, and has a displacement of 73,000 tons (seventy three thousand tons) fully loaded. The Shinano was also to contain a maximum of 120 aircraft with another load of 100 Yokosuka MXY-7 Ohka rocket-propelled kamikaze aircraft within her 869 feet (eight hundred sixty nine ft.) hull. The Ise is an Ise class battleship carrier. She is 683' (six hundred eighty three ft.)in length, and has a displacement of 30,470 tons (thirty thousand four hundred seventy tons) fully loaded. The Hornet is a Yorktown class aircraft carrier. She is 824'9" (eight hundred twenty four ft. nine in.) in length, and has a displacement of 29,581 tons (twenty nine thousand five hundred eighty one tons) fully loaded. PT-109 is a Echo class PT boat. She is 80' (eighty ft.) in length, and has a displacement of 56 tons (fifty six tons).

"Sea serpents." "Yes my lord." "I would you ladies to the Missouri, the Musashi, and the Yamato about five miles from the castle, and have them set up in this order." "The IJN Yamato first, the USS Missouri second, and the IJN Musashi last." "Have the IJN Shinano, the IJN Ise, and the USS Hornet two miles from the battleships." "And have the PT boats in between the battleships and aircraft carriers." "Is that understood ladies." "Understood my lord." "Captains." Yes sir!" "I want the battleships to have their primary and secondary guns to the port side, I want the PT boats to assist the battleship in sinking the enemy warship that isn't flying onto colors." "Is that understood!" "Yes sir!" "To all hands: Battlestations!"

"This not a drill, this not a drill, general quarters, general quarters, all hands man your battle stations." "General quarters, general quarters, all hand man your battle stations." when the general quarters alarm went off , all crew members abroad the battleships when to there proper area. A few minutes passed by and the big guns of the battleships turned to the port side and the gun barrels were raised to an angle of 40 degrees.

Back at the castle. "Guard, have one of the scout dragons report to me." "Understood my lord." a few minutes later, one of the scout dragons appear before me. "What do you need my lord?" "I want you to scout near the wormhole to see if any enemy ships are in our lands." "Understood my lord." "Leave me to think, and send in my mates." My guards nodded and left the room and went to get my mates. A few minutes later the guard returned my with two mates behind him. "Here are you mates my lord," said one of my guards. "Thank you, now leave us." "As you wish my lord." "What do you need my mate," the queen asked me. "I need some comfort, hold me please, my loves." And with that my two mates came over to me and held me tightly to their bodies. "Thank you sweet angels." "Your welcome little one," said the queen. "your welcome cutie," said my other mate. "Why must the humans always ruin everything?" "Their so annoying to us," I paused to catch my breathe. "We've had peace for a hundred long years." "Why did they come?," I said. "I don't know my love." "I simply don't know." And the queen holds me tighter. Five minutes later, the scout returns. "Report." "There are a few small scouting vessel that came through the wormhole two minutes ago." "but as I ready to report back to you, I seen five different types of ships." With that my eyes widened in shock. "Continue with your report," I said to the scout. "Yes sir." "The largest has a long flat deck with an box-shaped superstructure, two of the ships looked about the same size, the fourth one had many antennas on top of its superstructure, and the last was long and had very small structure, but is half in the water, and half out of the water." "Understood, continue scouting around the wormhole." "Yes my lord." And the scout took off to continue to scout around the target area.

"All battleships open fire!," I said in a commanding voice. "Sink all of the surface ships." "Aircraft carrier ready all torpedo bomber for launch."


End file.
